


i need you (para sa taylor swift ticket)

by wonulovebot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tagalog, kinda... lol, tutor!baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonulovebot/pseuds/wonulovebot
Summary: walang pera si baekhyun pambili ng ticket pero (buti na lang) bumabagsak sa chemistry si chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	i need you (para sa taylor swift ticket)

**Author's Note:**

> ginawa ko 'to dahil may crush akong frat member HAHAHHAHHA
> 
> enjoy!

“alam mo, baekhyun. kung ako sa’yo, magpapaka-pokpok na lang ako para may pambili ako ng ticket diyan sa concert na ‘yan,” suggestion ni jongdae sa kaibigan habang nakaupo sila sa garden sa harap ng college nila.

namomroblema kasi ang magandang si baekhyun dahil kulang pa rin ang pera niya para sa concert ng kaniyang one and only idol na si taylor swift. magco-concert kasi ang nasabing singer sa susunod na taon at dalawang buwan na lang ay magu-umpisa na ang ticket selling na inaasahan na niyang mabilis matatapos.

napabuntong-hininga na lang ang ating bida.

“tangina naman kasi,” sabi ni baekhyun. “bakit ba kasi hindi tayo pinanganak na anak ng senador????”

“gaga. unfair talaga ang buhay. kaya ngayon pa lang, maghanap ka ng efficient ways para mapagkakitaan mo naman ‘yang malaki mong pwet.” sabi ni jongdae habang kumakain ng kaniyang favorite na aice chcocolate mochi ice cream.

napatigil naman si kyungsoo sa pagre-rewrite ng biology notes niya at sumali sa usapan. “nakikita niyo ba sa twitter ‘yung onlyfans link na pinopost nila. ‘yun na lang i-try mo para safe.”

napapalakpak si jongdae dahil sa sinabi ni kyungsoo. “nakikita ko ‘yon!!! i-try mo ‘yon, baek. sigurado maraming sugar daddies ang matutuwa sa’yo. ipo-promote ko rin link mo sa mga tito kong walang asawa.”

“mga tanga. hindi pwede onlyfans dito sa pilipinas.” sabi ni baekhyun at sumubo sa kinakain niyang burger steak with half rice. tipid kasi.

“totoo? sayang naman. kung pwede lang, edi sana pati kami nabigy---” napatigil sa pagsasalita si kyungsoo dahil may mga maingay na umupo sa table sa harap nila. nakatalikod si jongdae at baekhyun kaya hindi nila nakikita kung sino ang mga dumating.

pero sa ingay pa lang ng grupong iyon, kilala na agad ni baekhyun kung sino-sino sila.

“jongdae, ‘yung baby mo nasa likod.” bulong ni kyungsoo kay jongdae.

agad naman nag-blush si jongdae kahit hindi niya pa nakikita si sehun. ini-imagine pa lang niya ang gwapong itsura nito, kinikilig na siya.

samantala, napatigil naman si baekhyun sa pag-nguya at halatang naiinis na. napaka-ingay kasi nang dumating ang mga ulupong. napaka-ingay, _lalo na si chanyeol._

alam na agad nina kyungsoo at jongdae na naiinis na si baekhyun kaya niyaya na nila itong umalis kahit labag sa kalooban ni jongdae dahil hindi pa niya napagmamasdan nang matagal si sehun.

magkakaibigan kasi sina sehun, chanyeol, at jongin. sila ‘yung mga lalaking malalakas mag-kwentuhan at nakakadagdag pa sa inis ni baekhyun ang medyo mahangin na aura ng mga ito. hindi niya rin alam kung bakit inis na inis siya lalo na kay chanyeol kahit hindi naman siya ginawan nito ng masama. nakakainis lang talaga siguro siya as a person, baekhyun thinks.

naglalakad sa hallway si kyungsoo papunta sa cr nang may marinig siyang nag-uusap sa lab ng college nila. hindi naman siya chismoso, hindi talaga, kaya tumigil siya para makinig.

“chanyeol, pangalawang long exam na ito na binagsak mo.” narinig niyang sabi ni prof. junmyeon kay chanyeol.

“pero sir, tina-try ko naman talagang pumasa. kahit tanungin niyo pa sila jongin.” paliwanag ni chanyeol.

napa-buntong hininga na lang si junmyeon. “pero hindi nga kasi enough.. sigurado ako kapag nalaman ‘to nila yixing hindi ka muna nila papayagang sumali sa activities ng frat. kaya suggestion ko sa’yo, hanap ka na ng magtu-tutor sa’yo sa subject ko. maraming magaling lalo na sa kabilang section. sensya na, chanyeol.”

narinig ni kyungsoo na palabas na ng lab si prof. junmyeon kaya dumiretso na siya sa cr. naku, may maishe-share na naman siyang tea kina baekhyun.

at parang alam na yata niya kung paano kikitain ni baekhyun ang perang pambili ng ticket.

“so ayun nga, sigurado akong ready maglabas ng pera ‘yun si chanyeol. kaya kung ako sa’yo baekhyun, mag-volunteer ka na na i-tutor si chanyeol. wala namang mawawala sa’yo.” suggestion ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun.

“oo, nakikita ko sa ig stories ni sehun, ang ganda tapos ang laki pa ng bahay nila chanyeol! baka eto na chance mo friend” sabi naman ni jongdae.

kasalukuyan silang nasa dorm ni jongdae dahil mamaya pang 4 o’clock ang next class nila at alas dos pa lang ng hapon.

napasandal na lang sa sofa si baekhyun dahil ayaw niya talaga ma-associate kahit kailan sa chanyeol na ‘yon pero mukhang mapipilitan siya.

“hindi ba talaga pwedeng magpaka-pokpok na lang ako?????”

“gaga. mas safe ‘to at mas madali pa. i-chat na natin si chanyeol ngayon, dali!” excited na sabi ni jongdae sabay kuha sa cellphone ni baek na nasa tabi niya at nagch-charge.

“wag muna! kausapin muna natin si prof. junmyeon tapos isuggest natin si baekhyun. pag chinat mo agad si chanyeol, malalaman niya na nakinig ako sa usapan nila.” pagpigil ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

kumakain mag-isa sa cafeteria si baekhyun dahil ang kaniyang mga kaibigan ay um-attend sa org meeting kaya lonely ang ating bida ngayon.

pangatlong subo niya pa lang sa carbonara na binili niya nang nilapitan siya ni chanyeol na mukhang kinakabahan at nahihiya.

napa-tingala si baekhyun nang umupo si chanyeol sa upuan na nasa tabi niya. mukhang alam na ni baekhyun kung bakit siya nilapitan ng lalaki.

“you’re baekhyun, right?” tanong nito. tumango naman si baekhyun.

chanyeol smiled and nodded too. “okay, may favor kasi sana ako sa’yo.”

“you see, dalawang beses na kasi akong bumagsak sa mga LE ni sir junmyeon kaya i think i need your help? ikaw kasi sinuggest niya kaya ikaw nilapitan ko ngayon.”

pinunasan muna ni baekhyun ang labi niya bago sumagot kay chanyeol. “okay.” simpleng sabi niya.

“really? so… when can we start? at tsaka pala sa payment, just let me know magkano rate mo per hour so we can arrange things.” mukhang excited na sabi ni chanyeol. hindi na ito kinakabahan dahil madali namang pumayag si baekhyun sa favor niya.

“uhm…” napaisip si baekhyun. hindi pa kasi siya nakapag-decide kung magkano ang ipapabayad niya kay chanyeol dahil medyo maraming assignments nitong mga nakaraang araw na kailangan niyang gawin.

at isa pa… hindi niya ine-expect na ganito ka-gwapo sa malapitan si chanyeol. okay, aaminin niya, cute naman ito tuwing nakikita niya ito araw-araw pero iba pala talaga kapag ganito kalapit. nai-intimidate siya nang slight. hindi tuloy siya makapag-isip nang maayos.

“i will think about it pa and about sa date, i’ll check my schedule kung kelan tayo pwedeng mag-start.” he managed to say without stuttering.

napangiti si chanyeol at mukhang paalis na nang bigla itong humarap kay baekhyun.

“ano pala number mo? so i could contact you about our arrangement.” tanong ni chanyeol sabay abot sa cellphone niyang mukhang mas mahal pa sa laptop ni baekhyun. shet, yayamanin talaga ‘to.

lumipas ang ilang araw at hindi na namalayan ni baekhyun na ngayon na pala ang tutoring session nila ni chanyeol.

napagdesisyunan kasi nilang friday, which is today, sila magmeet dahil half day lang naman lahat ng classes tuwing friday. sa cbtl malapit sa campus sila magm-meet at dun na rin sila mag-aaral. tahimik naman doon kapag friday afternoon. doon din madalas nag-aaral si baekhyun at ang mga kaibigan niya kapag ayaw nilang ma-distract sa netflix sa dorm ni jongdae.

“baek, ready ka na ba? dapat maganda ka mamaya ha? akitin mo na si chanyeol tapos pabuntis ka na.” mukhang seryosong advice ni jongdae kay baekhyun habang palabas sila ng classroom.

napatingin naman ng masama si baekhyun sa kaibigan dahil napaka-laswa nitong mag-isip.

“tanga hinaan mo nga boses mo baka ano isipin ng mga kaklase natin!!! tsaka duh, maganda naman ako palagi.”

hindi na sumagot si jongdae at nag-hi na lang sa mga kakilalang nadadaaanan nila palabas ng campus. wow, miss friendship. sana all.

“oo nga pala,” umpisa ni kyungsoo. “sabi ni jongin, madali raw ma-distract sa cellphone si chanyeol kaya dapat ilayo mo sa kaniya ‘yon.”

parehong napatigil si baekhyun at jongdae sa paglalakad at nanlalaki ang mga matang napatingin kay kyungsoo.

“NAG-UUSAP KAYO NI JONGIN???” sabay na sigaw ni jongdae at baek. mga eskandalosa talaga.

tumigil din sa paglalakad si kyungsoo at humarap sa mga kaibigan. “oo. chinat niya ako nung isang araw. crush niya raw ako.”

mas lalong napanganga ang dalawa sa sinabi ni kyungsoo.

“nakalimutan ko bang sabihin sa inyo? ang dami kasing ginagawa eh.” simpleng sabi nito at nagdire-diretso na sa paglalakad.

pagkapasok pa lamang ni baekhyun sa cbtl ay nakita niya na kaagad si chanyeol na nakaupo sa table na medyo malayo sa counter. suot nito ang t-shirt ng frat kung saan siya member. proud na proud.

sa sulok ang napili nitong pwesto para na rin siguro maging maayos ang magiging session nila for this afternoon. next week kasi ay may LE ulit sila sa chem kaya kailangan ngayon pa lang ay i-review na niya si chanyeol sa lessons nila.

hindi lang naman dahil sa pera kaya ito ginagawa ni baekhyun. well, of course, that’s the main reason. pero kasi, he _loves_ proving to himself na magaling siya. if chanyeol aces this long exam, that would surely feed his ego.

nilapitan niya na si chanyeol na nagce-cellphone at hindi yata napansin ang pagpasok niya sa cafe. mukhang totoo nga ang sinabi ni kyungsoo na adik sa cellphone ang lalaking ito.

“oy.” pag-agaw ng pansin ni baekhyun kay chanyeol. nilapag niya na rin ang mga printed materials na gagamitin nila ngayon sa table. pinapa-photocopy niya na rin ang kaniyang personal chemistry notes para may copy si chanyeol.

nagulat naman si chanyeol sa dami nang aaralin nila ngayon. “wow, seryoso ka talaga dito ano?”

“of course. dapat magaling ka sa long exam. huwag mo akong ipahiya kay prof. kim.” seryosong sabi ni baekhyun while going through his notes.

hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na kaharap niya today si park chanyeol, ang taong hindi naman niya kilala pero bina-backstab niya for how many months now.

natapos ang lessons nila nang _medyo_ maayos naman. natapos nila ang buong chapter na coverage ng long exam ni prof. kim. nainis lang siya ng slight kay chanyeol dahil vibrate nang vibrate ang cellphone nito na nasa ibabaw ng table. napilitan na lang si chanyeol na patayin ang cellphone niya.

_ang dami yatang ka-chat._

_‘pake ko naman?’_ sabi ni baekhyun sa isip at nagpatuloy na lang sa pagtuturo.

**mga pokpok**

**kim jongdae the virgin**

asan na kayoooo??????

mag-isa lang akong nakaupo dito

mukha akong tanga!!!!

kala ko ba 7:30 am

**do kyungsoo pinakamalandi**

wait ayaw akong ihatid

**byun baekhyun di na virgin**

nasa jeep na

potacca kasi uto-uto HAHAHAHA

**kim jongdae the virgin**

hOY

nandito sila sehun omg sjhdasjhdjahsd

tangina niyo nasan na kayo T_____T

nakakahiya baka akala ni sehun wala akong friends

HOY BAKET KAYO NAG-OFFLINE

hmpfjsahdjsj

hindi yata nila ako nakita

tangina baek pinag-uusapan ka nila HAHSHAHSHHA

ow shet

puring-puri ka naman ni chanyeol POTA KAH

shet ganda mo sa part na yon ah

ANG TAGAL NIYO MGA BACCLA

“feeling ko crush ka na ni chanyeol,” sabi ni jongdae sa kaibigan. “kanina talaga, kung narinig niyo lang kung paano niya i-describe si baekhyun, baka isipin niyong ibang tao kinukwento niya. beks, mabait ka raw!!!! tangina ano pinainom mo dun?”

ayaw man aminin ni baekhyun sa mga kaibigan pero _medyo_ kinilig siya sa kinukwento ni jongdae ngayon. okay, gwapo nga si chanyeol. at mabait pa, malayo sa akala niyang ugali ng binata. hindi naman siguro masamang kiligin nang kaunti dahil sa mga compliments sa sinabi ni chanyeol sa barkada niya tungkol kay baekhyun.

“so ano nga? magkano ba napagkasunduan niyong presyo?” makulit na tanong ni kyungsoo. nung isang araw pa kasi siya tinatanong ng mga kaibigan niya kung magkano nga ang ibabayad ni chanyeol sa kaniya para sa tutorials nila.

_fixed price? pa-mine mine mine mine na lang po. charot._

“basta. secret. enough na para makakuha ako ng ticket para sa concert,” sabi ni baekhyun. “tapos may ibibigay pa raw siya kapag mataas nakuha niya sa exam,” medyo nahihiya niyang dagdag.

“ay shet! ano kayang ibibigay ni chanyeol?” malisosyong tanong ni jongdae habang nakatingin kay baekhyun.

“mukhang alam ko na ‘yang mga promise promise na ibibigay na ‘yan ah,” sabi ni kyungsoo.

“alam niyo, kayo, ang babastos talaga ng mga bibig niyo. hmp. baka dadagdagan niya lang yung perang ibibigay niya.” irap ni baekhyun sa mga kaibigan.

pero sa totoo lang, hindi maiwasang mag-imagine ni baekhyun si chanyeol na ginagawa ‘yun sa kaniya. naramdaman niya na lang na namula ang mga pisngi niya. kung ano-ano kasing pinapasok ni jongdae at kyungsoo sa utak niya. ‘yan tuloy.

napagkasunduan nila na mag-meet na rin tuwing after class para mas marami pa silang mareview ulit. repetition is key para sure na na makakakuha si chanyeol ng mataas na score.

naghihintay si baekhyun sa library kung saan sila magm-meet ni chanyeol. umuwi na sina jongdae at kyungsoo dahil kanina pa namang alas tres natapos klase nila. samantala, 3:30 pa matatapos ang class ni chanyeol.

oo, alam niya. textmates sila eh. charot. siyempre pinaalam niya na kay chanyeol na nasa library siya at naghihintay.

nakikinig si baekhyun sa getaway car ni taylor swift nang may umupo sa tabi niya. si chanyeol. tinanggal niya naman agad ang earphones niya at hinarap si chanyeol.

naka-frat shirt na naman siya. kulay puti ito at may maliit na logo ng frat nila sa bandang kanang dibdib. mukha na naman siyang mabango kahit hapon na. rold, unfair.

“start na tayo?,” tanong ni baekhyun.

tumango lang si chanyeol. “kain tayo after sa jollibee,” sabi niiya bigla.

nagulat naman si baekhyun. napatigil ito sa pagkuha ng pencil case mula sa bag niya.

“ha, bakit?”

“bawal ba?,” napatingin naman ng masama si baekhyun sa binata. “joke lang. nagpa-quiz kasi si prof. kim kanina. mataas naman nakuha ko kaya libre kita. eto quiz ko.” sabay labas ng yellow pad kung saan may nakasulat na 27/30. nice, very good.

napangiti naman si baekhyun sa nakita. siya nagturo diyan. _ang galing ko talaga_. charot.

“nice, congrats. kaso ‘tong mali mo, ang dali lang nito eh.” puna ni baekhyun.

napanguso naman si chanyeol. ang unappreciative naman nitong maliit na ‘to. “oo nga. kaso wala na akong time kanina. alam ko naman ‘yan eh. basta mamaya ah?”

“di ba nakakahiya? baka may makakita sa’tin?” mahinang sabi ni baekhyun.

“ha? okay lang ‘yon. wala naman akong jowa. walang magagalit sa’yo,” chanyeol said, smirking. hinampas tuloy siya ni baekhyun sa braso.

_ang tigas_. isip ni baekhyun.

“ang fc mo. dalawang araw pa lang tayo magkakilala, nagj-joke ka na.” masungit na sabi niya kay chanyeol.

“de, totoo nga. okay lang ‘yon, jollibee tayo mamaya. wala namang malisya,” sabi ni chanyeol. “... _unless?_ ” nang-aasar nitong dagdag.

napairap na lang si baekhyun at tinuloy ang pagsusulat.

lumipas ang mga araw at mas lalong naging malapit si chanyeol at baekhyun. nagulat pa nga si baekhyun nang i-add siya ng binata sa facebook at finollow pa sa instagram. dinagdag rin kaagad ni chanyeol sa close friends niya si baekhyun.

fc ampota. joke.

sinusungitan pa rin ni baekhyun si chanyeol tuwing nagm-meet sila para mag-aral. pero sa totoo, defense mechanism lang talaga ‘yon ni baekhyun para hindi mahalata ni chanyeol na kinikilig siya sa mga pang-aasar ng binata.

‘yang mga asar asar na ‘yan. nanghihina talaga si baekhyun sa mga ganyan.

okay, baka (hindi pa siya sure) crush na nga niya talaga si chanyeol. ampota, isang linggo pa lang silang magkakilala. nakakarupok pala ang dimples ng isang park chanyeol.

friday na ngayon at today na ang LE nila chanyeol kay sir junmyeon.

hinihintay niya ngayon si chanyeol sa cbtl dahil sinabihan niya ito na pupuntahan daw niya mamaya si baekhyun after class. magce-celebrate daw sila para sa LE. akala mo naman sure na na makakapasa siya.

may tiwala naman siya sa mga tinuro niya kay chanyeol. mukhang naintindihan naman niyang mabuti ang mga concepts kaso baka biglang topakin si sir junmyeon at pahirapan ang exam.

nakakalahati na ni baekhyun ang iniinom niyang tsaa nang bumukas ang pinto ng coffee shop at pumasok si chanyeol.

nakasuot lang ito ng itim na oversized shirt at denim pants. may dala rin siyang backpack at naka-sumbrero pa.

tinignan ni baekhyun ang itsura nito at mukha itong pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa. naku, hindi yata maganda ang results ng LE niya.

umupo ang binata sa harap niya. wala itong sinabi at bumuntong-hininga lamang. siyempre si baekhyun, bilang isang concerned _friend_ , ay agad nag-isip ng comforting words para kay chanyeol.

“oy ano ba, okay lang ‘yan, may next time pa naman. aral na lang tayo ulit. tara kain tayo sa jo--,” tuloy-tuloy niyang sabi nang biglang ngumiti si chanyeol at nilapag ang tatlong page na LE niya sa table. kita agad ni baekhyun ang kulay red na 94 sa papel ni chanyeol.

nanlalaki ang mga mata niya habang kinukuha ang papel. “ampota! 2 items lang mali mo???? ang galing mo hala!!!!” excited na sabi ni baekhyun habang fini-flip ang pages ng test paper ni chanyeol.

mas lumawak pa ang ngiti ni chanyeol dahil mukhang proud na proud sa kaniya ang tutor niya. “siyempre, ang galing kaya ng nagturo sa akin.”

“alam ko na ‘yan. no need to mention,” mayabang na sabi ni baekhyun.

pinicturan niya pa ang 94 ni chanyeol. ipopost niya ‘to mamaya sa ig story niya at ita-tag si chanyeol para mainggit ang mga kaklase niyang may crush kay chanyeol. charot.

“tara, jollibee?” yaya ni chanyeol.

“okay, tara.”

\---

kasalukuyang kumakain ng fries si ang dalawa sa loob ng kotse ni chanyeol. marami kasing tao sa loob ng jollibee at walang silang maupuan kaya napagdesisyunan na lang nila na dito sa kotse kumain.

“‘yung payment pala, transfer ko na lang sa account mo. send mo na lang sa akin details mo mamaya.”

“okay.” sabi ni baekhyun habang kinukuha ang yum burger sa loob ng paper bag na nasa tabi niya.

“invite mo naman akong sumama sa taylor swift concert na pupuntahan mo."

nagulat naman si baekhyun sa sinabi nito at napatingala habang nanlalaki ng mata. mukhang nang-aasar ang mukha ni chanyeol pagkatapos sabihin iyon.

“paano mo nalaman? tsaka ang panget mo, bakit ganyan itsura mo???” naiinis na naman si baekhyun sa kaniya. ang hilig kasing mang-pikon.

“wala, kwinento lang ni jongdae sa akin nung nakasabay ko siyang bumili ng lunch nung isang araw,” sabi ni chanyeol. “ang daldal niya nga, hindi niya namalayan na kinukwento niya na na hate mo raw ako?”

nahiya naman bigla si baekhyun. namumula na mga pisngi niya. pota jongdae, ang daldal talaga!!!!

patuloy lang sa pagkain ng fries si chanyeol. “hala, hiya ka? ano ba, okay lang ‘yon. alam ko naman na crush mo na ako ngayon.”

dahil sa sinabi ni chanyeol, nawala na ang hiya ni baekhyun at piningot niya ang kanang tenga ni chanyeol.

“ang panget mo!!!! feeler!!!” naiinis na sigaw ni baekhyun.

tumatawa lang si chanyeol at parang hindi naman nasasaktan sa pingot ni baek.

“oy! oy! oy! bitaw na nga!” sabi ni chanyeol habang tinatanggal ang kamay ni baek sa tenga niya. natatawa pa rin ito.

hindi niya binitawan ang kaliwang kamay ni baek at tinignan niya ito sa mata.

“pero seryoso? ayaw mo nga sakin?” tanong ni chanyeol.

napatingin muna si baek sa mga magkahawak nilang mga kamay pero agad din siyang sumagot kay chanyeol at hindi na lang niya pinansin ang kilig na nararamdaman dahil ngayon niya lang nahawakan ang kamay ng binata.

kinikilig siya, okay? gusto niya na lang yatang umuwi at i-announce sa gc nila nina kyungsoo at jongdae na, it’s official, crush niya na nga ‘tong higanteng ‘to na ginagawang personality trait ang pagiging isang frat member. charot.

sumandal sa upuan si baekhyun. “oo nga. ang panget mo kaya.”

napatingin naman ng masama sa kaniya si chanyeol. “joke. pikon naman ‘to. de kase, ewan ko? baka ‘yung vibe mo? ang ingay niyo kasing tatlo nila sehun, lalo na ikaw. ang laki ng bunganga mo. tapos parang hindi pa kayo friendly sa ibang students. ewan! basta nagising na lang ako isang araw na tino-talkshit ko kayo kapag nababanggit ka ni jongdae.” mahabang paliwanag ni baek na medyo walang sense.

natawa lang si chanyeol. hindi pa rin niya binibitawan ang kamay ni baek.

“eh ngayon, baek? crush mo na nga ako?” nang-aasar niyang tanong.

“kilabutan ka nga, chanyeol!” pagde-deny ni baekhyun.

“ang cute mo. ikaw, crush kita.” walang paga-alinlangang sabi ni chanyeol.

tinanggal na ni baekhyun ang kamay niya sa pagkakahawak sa kamay ni chanyeol. “ampota naman! trip mo ako eh!” naiiyak at napipikon na na sabi ni baekhyun.

kasi naman! hindi na fair ang ganitong joke joke!

kinuha ulit ni chanyeol ang kamay ni baekhyun using both of his hands. “seryoso nga. parang tanga naman ‘to. hindi naman ako magjo-joke sa mga ganitong bagay.” seryosong sabi ni chanyeol.

“gusto nga kita. actually, dati pa kita crush. parati ko kayong nakikita ng mga kaibigan mo sa garden tapos lagi kong nakikita pangalan mo sa achievers na naka-post sa bulletin board. naiisip ko, ano ba ‘yan, ang cute na nga, tapos ang talino pa. napaka-unreachable naman neto.” pagku-kwento ni chanyeol.

“hala, parang gago. ikaw nga, ang daming nagkaka-crush sa’yo. kahit higher years.”

“alam ko. siyempre, pogi eh.”

“ang yabang naman.”

“de seryoso nga, okay lang ba na gusto kita? or uncomfortable ka? i mean, okay lang naman kung hindi mo ako gusto, joke, di pala okay. siyempre, gusto ko gusto mo rin ako. but, okay lang ba… if ligawan kita?”

puta, hihimatayin na yata si baekhyun sa mga pinagsasabi ni chanyeol.

wala nang nasabi si baekhyun at tumango na lang. nahihiya talaga siya. tangina, bakit ba kasi walang nag-inform sa kaniya na magkakagusto sa kanya si chanyeol para naman napaghandaan niya kahit papaano ang mga ganitong moments.

“really? hala, walang bawian yan ah?” masayang sabi ni chanyeol.

“oo nga, parang tanga ‘to. hatid mo na nga ako.” sagot ni baekhyun.

“pakilala mo na ako kay tita mamaya?”

“siraulo, nagmamadali ka?”

“joke lang. ang sungit naman agad eh.” natatawang sabi ni chanyeol. mukhang mahirap-hirap ang pagpapaamo sa nililigawan niyang ‘to, ah.

_CODA_

“chanyeol, ‘wag ka nga kasing malikot. bitaw na," sabi ni baekhyun sa naka-yakap na boyfriend sa kaniya.

yes, boyfriend. isang buwan pagkatapos niyang payagan si chanyeol ay sinagot niya rin ito. napakalakas kasing magpakilig ng gago kaya bumigay siya agad. ngayon ay dalawang buwan na silang mag-jowa.

chanyeol pouted and removed his arms from his boyfriend's waist. "ang tagal mo kasing gumawa ng powerpoint presentation. hindi pa naman due 'yan bukas ah." nagtatampong sabi nito.

napabuntong-hininga na si baekhyun. ang effective talagang magpacute nito. "osige na. mamayang gabi ko na lang tatapusin 'to. ang matampuhin naman talaga ng pangit kong boyfriend." natatawang sabi niya.

napangiti naman si chanyeol nang tuluyang nang pinatay ni baek ang gamit na laptop. "akyat na tayo sa kwarto mo, baby ko." sabi niya sabay yakap ulit sa boyfriend.

"tanga. nandyan lang si mama sa kusina."

"luh. cuddle lang tayo. ikaw ah, anong iniisip mo?" chanyeol smirked.

pinitik naman ni baekhyun ang noo niya.

"tatawanan mo na naman taylor swift posters ko."

"eeehh… hindi na nga promise. dati lang 'yun. ang cute kasi ng kwarto mo. light pink tapos and daming nakadikit na posters."

"hindi ka na tatawa?" seryosong sabi ni baekhyun.

"hindi na nga," nakangiting sabi ni chanyeol.

"pag tumawa ka, kukutusan kita ah."

"behave lang ako promise." tinaas pa ni chanyeol ang kanang kamay niya.

"oh tara na. mag-memorize na rin tayo ng lyrics para hindi ka nakakahiya kapag sinama kita sa concert." sabi ni baekhyun sabay hila kay chanyeol paakyat sa kwarto niya.

nakangiti namang nagpatangay si chanyeol sa kaniyang boyfriend.

**_end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> woOOoOAHH SALAMAT SA PAGBABASA!!!!
> 
> sana nagustuhan mo mwa
> 
> don't forget to wear a mask!!!! ingat ka lagi <333
> 
> kiss kita sa pisngi as a friend [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/wonulovebot)


End file.
